


Defuse

by haganenobeato



Series: Royai Week 2017 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Royai - Freeform, Royai Week 2017, Smut, Tender smut, but still smut, neither is he, royai smut, she ain't, she tries to be good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenobeato/pseuds/haganenobeato
Summary: One cold winter evening, Riza Hawkeye tries to deliver a stack of papers to the Colonel's apartment before the storm hits.Day 7 of Royai Week 2017: Incendiary





	Defuse

**Author's Note:**

> Humor me with a modern take to this and that somehow its winter. I listened to the orchestrated version of “Passion” from KH on repeat for this.

A yawn tugged at her lips and with it, she glanced at the clock. The evening came entirely too quickly. The empty office was evident of that, but her diligence wouldn't wane that night. She stood from her chair, organizing her paperwork and readying to leave for the night. She reminded herself to thank Fuery for offering to take care of Hayate despite her promises to leave early. Clearly, she didn’t.

Her hand hovered over the light switch of the office when her eyes spotted a stack of papers sitting on the Colonel’s desk. A bad feeling shot through her and as she walked to the desk, she hoped to the divine beings that it was just a decoration sitting on his desk. She grabbed the bridge of her nose while she held the stack in her hand. Instances of earlier that day came back to her as she reminded the Colonel of the very important stack of papers that needed to be signed and that she’d place them on the very important side of his desk.

She stared at the time once more and shut off the lights.

The cold air bit at her cheeks. It pierced through the material of her military uniform and her long jacket over it, reaching her skin, and gave her shivers. The clouds above were numerous and they moved quickly across the dark sky. Central hadn’t settled down for the night, but it seemed lonelier.

The Lieutenant gave a knock to the wooden door of his apartment not even 10 minutes away from headquarters. As she heard his footsteps approach, she realized at that moment she could have harangued him to come retrieve the stack of papers himself instead of risking the weather.

“Lieutenant,” He greeted, surprised to see her at his door. “What’s the matter?”

“You left these on your desk and they are necessary for your meeting with the other Colonels of Central.”

His shoulders slumped and he grabbed the stack from her hands. He scratched his head as he eyed them, “These couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”

“It is tomorrow, sir.” A gust blew through the walkway she stood in and she unintentionally flinched from the icy onslaught of wind.

He looked up, noticing her reaction. “Come in, Lieutenant.” He said, stepping aside from the doorway.

“Not necessary, sir. I only came by to drop these off for you.”

“Then let me at least let me offer you some warm tea before you walk back.”

Her mouth curved into a subtle smile at his sudden thoughtfulness. “No, I really should-” Hawkeye focused so diligently into her work that she forgot to use the lavatories at headquarters before she left. He looked at her with concern from the cut in her sentence. “Actually, can I bother you to use your restroom?”

He smiled softly as he cradled the paperwork in one hand, signaling her in entry into his abode with the other. She walked through the doorway and her cheeks flushed from the abrupt change in temperature. It was warm and cozy compared to the frigid cold outside.

When she came back out into his living area, he was leaning over his kitchen counter, skimming through the forms. A kettle was on the stove and two mugs beside him. “Relieved, Lieutenant?” He spoke without looking up.

She snorted silently at his horrible pun, “Yes, thank you.”

“Tea?”

“Thank you, sir.” She said, rubbing her arms. She opened her mouth to politely decline his offer as she needed to get home before the storm hit. However, she glanced outside and her face became as pale as the precipitation outside. Her face visibly fell as she walked to the window overlooking the Central Street. In the short amount of time she spent, large snowflakes began to overtake the visibility of Central’s surface. The large flakes of snow fell from the sky at an alarming speed and the cars below struggled to make it across. “Oh, no…” she lamented quietly.

She heard his footfalls behind her and he peered into the street. “Was it supposed to snow tonight?” He seemed unsurprised as he said it and it made her glance at him suspiciously. “At any rate, you can’t go out in this weather.”

Her brows pinched together, watching him leave the spot next to her back into the kitchen. “I can’t stay here.”

He rose his eyebrows as he turned back towards her with two mugs in hand. “Unless you have a grandfather living in the building, I suppose that means tea.” He rather forcefully put the mug in her hands, the hot contents almost spilling over.

Riza frowned with no retort in mind, bringing the comforting cup close to her. She blew air to cool the contents. She watched the snow fall as the tea warmed its way down her throat, shaking her head in disbelief. Her eyes found his as she shifted towards him. “Do you have anything I can sleep in?”

Wordlessly, he disappeared into his bedroom and reemerged with an oversized men’s sleeping shirt.

She lifted an eyebrow, “Do you have the pants?”

“I wear the pants.” He said coyly. “I only have one pair of night clothes and I don’t use the shirt.”

“I’ll be okay without it.”

He sighed. “I know you won’t be comfortable sleeping with your uniform. Take it.” Before she could protest again, he spoke again. “That’s an order. Wear it over another one of my shirts, if you prefer, for extra layer of warmth.”

She stared at it silently and relented, taking it from him and laying it on top of couch’s arm. “We can take this opportunity to go over these forms you conveniently left behind.” She could see him tense from the corner of her eye.

“Lieutenant, please, it is 2100 and far too late for work.”

Regardless of his complaint, she laid the form on top of the coffee table in front of him. “If I’m having to work into the late evenings, then so are you.”

He leaned back into the couch, mumbling under his breath, “I never authorized you to work past your scheduled time.”

“And yet, I do because there’s work to be done. Let’s start with the first.” She reached for the first page. The apartment was silent as she tried to wrangle the first page from the stack as it stuck to the second. She notices his head turn to the wind howling angrily outside and the lights flickered. Once successful, she scooted closer to the Colonel to begin. As she opened her mouth, the lights flickered again and with exceptional timing, the electricity left from each room.

The howl outside persisted.

“That’s convenient.” He said with amusement. “That means time for bed.”

Her face fell again as she watched his silhouette take both mugs into the kitchen and move into his bedroom.

The thought of sleep annoyed her but the storm outside was determined in ruining her plans. At the mention of sleep, her eyes reminded her that they were burning for some rest.

In the dark of the living room, Hawkeye shed her uniform, even the tight-fit turtleneck, folding her clothes neatly to the side of the couch she intended to sleep on. She put on the cotton button up and felt the cold from the air already settling into the apartment. She walked into his room in search of linens, snagging another shirt to put over her. Instead of blindly searching in the dark, she asked him as he sat on the bed. “Where are your extra sheets?”

Riza could feel the expressionless face he gave her and she felt almost dumb for asking. But he answered anyway, “I don’t have extra sheets.”

She turned to exit and when he called out to her, catching herself at the door frame.

“Where are you going?”

“To sleep on the couch.”

“Don’t be silly, you’ll freeze.”

Through the limited light of his two windows, she saw Roy staring at her as she stood at the threshold of his bedroom, his hand tapping the spot next to him invitingly.

The space under the covers was considerably warmer than the couch in the living room. But it wasn’t a surprise. It wasn’t the first time she found herself under the covers of his bed.

As she began to settle herself as comfortably as she could sharing a bed with her commanding officer, she nearly jumped out of her skin as his arms slithered around her waist. He tugged but she didn't budge, so he wiggled in closer to her.

“Colonel.” She warned, but she didn’t gesture to remove his arms

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” The Colonel told her, snuggling close enough to feel the his breath on his neck. “We need to conserve our warmth, it will get so very cold.”

He was pushing his luck. She rubbed her feet together to warm them. Enlightened by a better idea, Riza found the warmth she sought with his feet and he jumped from the touch from intermingling with her feet.

“Why are your feet so cold?”

“Conserving warmth, sir.” She heard a defeated grunt in response.

In the silence of it all, with his arms wrapped around her and the cozy warmth underneath the heavy blanket despite the cold outside, he whispered to her sleepily. “I left the budget extension forms on the desk on purpose.”

Her eyes opened slowly at the meaning behind his words. She closed them again, “And you asked Fuery to look after Hayate.”

“You catch on quick, little Lieutenant.”

She shifted onto her other side in his arms, she opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to the punch.

“It was very reckless, I know.” His eyes remained peacefully shut as the moonlight bathed him from the curtain-less window. “I took my chances and I’m content with the results, as you can see.”

Riza’s mouth shut and she glared at him until she finally let the tension release from her shoulders. Her gaze changed but never left him. It always impressed her when he would succeed in predicting her actions and cleverly manipulating the weather situation to reserve a rare night to themselves. She finally allowed herself to tuck her face into the crook of his neck.

His body temperature lived up to the alchemy he specialized in. It had been so long she’d forgotten how incredibly warm he was. He held her close as she gave into the affectionate embrace. She breathed in the scent from his neck and it felt like home.

As always, he managed to become an incendiary element in the comfortable routine of her life. He blasted away the shroud of inhibitions and fears to their illegal and scarcely-acknowledged romantic facet of their relationship. She grew to be more and more grateful for it and he always managed to take her by surprise, outmaneuvering her into giving into what she needed. With an elongated, but content sigh, her lips touched the side of the neck to kiss the warm skin.

He gave her a slight squeeze in silent acknowledgement of what her gesture meant. She slowly opened her eyes again and threw caution to the wind that howled outside – as if it characterized her subconscious and heeded her to stop. Riza kissed him again, slightly above the first one. The arms that were stubbornly at her side felt their way around the sides of his torso until the tips of her fingers felt the muscles that rippled the skin at his back. She played with danger again and kissed his jaw.

With this, he finally stirred and looked down her. As their eyes met, his stare ignited her somehow, like a bomb she was never able to defuse. Roy took the hint, lowering into her parted lips. Their lips moved in tandem with each other, softly and tenderly, and she could stay snowed in his apartment for all she cared from this warming kiss. He pressed into the small of her back closer and she obliged, lining herself with him, the heat of his body permeating the cotton layers on her. Her hands explored the texture of his back until she combed her fingers through the back of his head. She heard a dampened groan from the back of his throat, making her smile through their kiss.

His hands roamed her body with the slightest pressure and without directly touching her skin, he still left goosebumps in his wake. He traveled down her backside down to her rear. He squeezed it and maintained the form of his hand down to her thigh as he lifted it over his hip. He tugged at the bend of her knee, trying to eliminate any gap that they might’ve missed. His fingers lightly ghosted under the back of her knee, gingerly touching to make her melt. Without fail, it worked and she mewled into his lips. It prompted him to push off from his side and her back landed on the plush mattress, legs parted with his own in between. His hands found the hem of the borrowed sleepwear shirt and the touch from his fingertips left her incredibly heated, but he paced the exploration of her skin slowly. He rubbed thumbs softly over her hip bones, swooping underneath it and upwards again and travelling up her sides as he scrunched the fabrics of her shirt. “Why are you wearing so many shirts?” He mumbled.

“Colonel’s orders.” She cooed.

He made work of the fastened buttons on her shirts and as she refused to let go of his lips, cradling his jaw in her hands. A shiver spread through her as the cold draft reached her skin. Roy noticed her body’s reaction, his hands reaching her breasts and her recently hardened nipples. She arched her back in response to the squeeze he gave to her breasts and the light touch over the tip of her nipple - his touches soft and tender. Riza released him as she gasped from the sensation and he escaped.

He began with delicate kisses to her eyelids, her cheek and to her neck. From there, Roy kissed her down her neck to her shoulders with a suckle to her breast for good measure. He didn’t act for the sake of teasing tonight, she noted. Instead each caress was intended to be exceptionally intimate and affectionate. As his lips reached her lower torso, he grabbed the hem of her underwear and began to slide them off her long legs. He sat up into the moonlight. He stared with admiration as her legs maneuvered out of her panties. She watched as he grabbed her limb before it fell back on the mattress. Before she could ruin the moment and admonish him for his kink, his lips touched the inside of her thigh and he traversed slowly and deliberately up and down her thigh. It increased her heart rate and gave rise to the anticipation of his tactics. He looked serene with his eyes shut in quiet admiration, lips pressed to her skin.

He reached her core; she was completely vulnerable to him. In continuum with the method of his touch, his tongue began slow. Her head leaned back into the pillow, fingers grasping at the bedclothes. In a gradual motion, his tongue moved in between her lips from her entrance to the sensitive nub. He flicked his tongue once or twice at it and her hips bucked in response as they were held down by his strong grip. The movement of his tongue didn’t increase in speed like she expected. It travelled at its leisure and the sensation built up in her just as slowly. She moaned into the cold air just the same. He entered her and then didn’t, he moved up and down and then he drew circles around her clit, but never coming in direct contact with it. She felt herself tightening, until it overwhelmed her and she arched her back as it came to her in waves. His fingers diverted hers from the linens and into his own as he continued to please her with his tongue, riding out her orgasm into his lips.

She looked up to the ceiling, chest heaving and noticing the warm blanket was no longer on her or him – the shirt meaning to keep warm against frigid night slipped off onto the surface of the bed. She watched him sit up on his knees and grabbed the hem of his night pants.

He towered over her as she lied on the bed. She tried to overcome the debilitating reaction of her orgasm out of a desire to please him. Instead, his head dropped over her lower abdomen and began to worship her skin again with tender kisses up her body, sending pleasurable sparks throughout her body with the combination of his hands appreciating the feel of her skin. Her head sank lower into the pillow. Riza knew what was coming and she utilized her body to express the answer of his unspoken question.

She felt him position at her warm entrance and it took everything within her to be patient. His hands ghosted over her arms that lied next to her head. She let out a breathy sigh as he entered her and at the same time, she felt his fingers lacing with hers. He gave them a squeeze as he proceeded deeper within her. His hips moved rhythmically without any rush, like the entire night was theirs for this session of love-making and thanks to his maneuverings, it was.

She mourned when he left her and rejoiced as he came back. The deliberate movement created the same, satisfying build up within her. Even with their naked bodies against the winter night, they managed to glisten with sweat. The sounds of their pleasure filled the air with soft panting and low groans. His lips found hers again, letting go of her hands for the small of her back, and called at her with wanting and desire – a raw passion she seldom saw outside his ambitions. She whimpered against him as she felt the ecstasy rising to a tipping point.

In the middle of a deeper thrust, her back arched and Roy pulled her and twisted them into a sitting position. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him as his hands fell to her hips. Her hips began to move with the guidance of his grip. She broke the kiss unable to dampen the moans as he filled her with an even deeper satisfaction than the moments prior. Her arms curved over his shoulder and around his neck as they both worked to reach their slow climax. She combed through his hair and it was moist and damp with sweat.

Her second orgasm crashed into her more intensely. The cry from it refused to be silenced as she muffled unsuccessfully into her knuckles. She called his name in whispers and he murmured hers in between breaths. She continued to move her hips and it only made her head swirl, but he held her securely. Nails dug into his back and fingers curled in his hair as she tightened around him. She noticed he felt it too as his hands gripped at her skin and he became still. He groaned into her shoulder as she attempted to catch her breath.

They sat in the middle of his bed, interlocked in the most intimate of ways, sharing breaths as her forehead rested on his. Riza began to move slowly, lifting her head to kiss his forehead and her body followed suit with wobbly legs, crashing down on her side and he followed suit.

They fell as they started out, only sweatier and content sighs at their lips.

“Your orders, sir?” She said with a breathless, but playful tone as she moved a moistened lock of hair from his view. She watched as he smiled at her through his lips and his eyes.

“Stay with me.”


End file.
